inazuma eleven S
by owl productions
Summary: a rewrite in time, a lot of changes. and after a while, people start to notice. there is more behind everything that happens than it first seems like. of course Phirin doesn't mind the change, he just wants to play football with his new friends! rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: time

 _ **note, this is Phirin from an alternate universe. One where his father never left. Thus, there was no reason for all the trials in dimensional traveling, Phirin's depression and the such. Iris is not in this world either, but will join in as something else. With that said, let's begin.**_

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I was at the football pitch, kicking the ball into the goal using hittatsu techniques. Having little to no friends, apart from a certain black cat named Formis, I had to play by myself. Dad had taught me some of his techniques, like the bow and arrow kick, and Icarus hand. _"what are you doing, Phirin?"_ a voice in my head said. "training, nothing more. Too bad you can't join." I said. The female voice giggled. _"I know right. I would totally beat your ass."_ I laughed as I grabbed the ball from the goal. "hearing you can sometimes be really annoying, you know. People think I'm going insane sometimes." _"then stop talking to me, it's that easy."_ I wanted to respond, but shrugged it off and tried another move. I kicked the ball high in the sky and jumped after it, spinning around, creating a tornado of fire. This move was not mine, but of a player who my father told me a lot about: Goenjii Shuuja. The ace striker of the Raimon eleven and member of Inazuma Japan.

I was walking home from the pitch after about half an hour. Tomorrow was going to be my 17th birthday, and my dad promised to give me something amazing. Seeing as football was my life, and my dad had pretty good connection with the old Inazuma Japan, it would probably be a football with their autographs on it or something like that. I walked inside and washed my hands. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek, and dad asked me to set the table.

I was in my room, listening to some old band from earth, called Metallica. I was singing along to their song seek and destroy, when my dad came in. "hi there kiddo, how are you doing?" he said. "I'm just listening to this band you brought with you last holiday to grandma and grandpa." my grandparents decided to retire back on Earth, and every so often, we would go and visit them. "yeah, when I was your age, I would listen to this with dad, until I left for Mobius..." "and then you've met mom, right?" I said. He chuckled. "and then I met mom, and I stayed." dad grabbed the ball he gave me 5 years ago, with the autographs of his team. "what do you say Phirin. Shall we play some football together tomorrow? I can ask Mika and Skylar to join us if you want to, or Critter and Bart, or perhaps Sonic and Jake." he said. "how about kids versus the old timers." I said teasing. "that's not fair for you guys, there are not enough children." "use Formis and Giran, they both play good, and I know them well." I said.

The next day.

I woke up in my room. No one woke me up, as I didn't really like that. There wasn't a big party planned, just coming together as a family and celebrating my birthday. I walked down the stairs and towards the living room, and noticed I was the only one who was awake. I looked around and found a note. _"for your first surprise, come to the pitch on Chaos high."_ it read. I ran as fast as I could to said location.

As I walked on the pitch, I saw my dad's old team, and the makeshift team. As a madman, I ran towards them. Every one of the makeshift team introduced themselves.

There was Skylar the dark hedgehog, a dark purple hedgehog and son of Mika the dark Hedgehog. Bart the Fox, an army green fox and son of Critter the fox. Jake the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog and son of Sonic the Hedgehog. Then there were Sol and Cha the Hedgehog, a red and green hedgehog and daughter and son of my uncle Red the Hedgehog. The sons of Frost and Flare, Ias and Heath, a white and red hedgehog. Then you have Giran the Cat, a light blue cat and son of Blaze the Cat. His sister Rela, a dark red cat. Of course my friend Formis the Cat. And last but not least, there was the daughter of Critter, Leafy, a green fox.

They all walked towards me and greeted me like friends. We then all got our outfit, a white shirt and blue shorts, and we ran towards the pitch. Leafy had a different outfit, a yellow shirt and green shorts, and got into the goal.

Jake gave me a red captain's band, which I put around my left arm. "alright, everyone, let's show the old timers who's better." I yelled out.

(formation Mobius Eleven:

forwarders: Frost, Sonic, Flare.

Midfielders: Shadow, Red, Knuckles.

Defenders: Mika, Tails, Critter, Silver.

Keeper: Jason.

Bench: Espio (GK), Vector (MF), Big (DF))

(formation Young Team:

forwarders: Skylar, Cha, Giran.

Midfielders: Phirin, Ias, Heath, Sol.

Defenders: Rela, Bart, Jake.

Goalkeeper: Leafy.

Bench: Formis (DF)

As I turned around to look at the defenses of our little makeshift team, Jake put his thumbs up towards me. "don't worry about the defenses, captain! We'll defend the goal." He smiled. Everyone else nodded.

Our team kicked off, and Skylar, Cha, Giran and I ran towards the opponent's goal, but no one stopped us. "Skylar, Cha! Keep passing, but to the man, not in front." I yelled out. Skylar back-passed the ball to me, upon which I jumped up and turned around in a tornado of fire. I kicked the ball using Fire Tornado, but instead of letting it head to the goal, I shot it towards Giran. He shot towards it, turned 180 degrees, took it around 360 degrees before he kicked it mid spin. "whirl around heel" he yelled out. My dad smirked upon seeing the ball heading his way. Mika jumped in front of the ball and raised his hands, summoning a giant door. "Hell's Gate!" he yelled out, as the ball stopped in front of him. I ran towards him and stole the ball before anyone could place his foot on it.

Heath and Ias had move up, so I kicked the ball in the middle of them. Instead of either of them grabbing the ball, Jake had worked his way to the middle. "now let's show them!" he said as Jaked jumped up high. Heath and Ias kicked the ball together towards Jake, but the ball got surrounded by fire, which turned into a red and blue crystal. The 3 players kicked the ball midair, breaking the crystal and sending the ball past the defenses. "flamecrystal. Number 2!" they yelled. Dad took a few steps, then jumped up and a giant golden fist, with golden wings appeared behind him as he punched the ball in the ground without any trouble. "Icarus Fist!" he yelled out. "sorry kids, you need more practice to defeat your superiors." He said with a smirk smile.

Dad kicked the ball forward towards an already ready Frost and Flare. They kicked the ball high up in the air, and ran towards the middle, twisted around each other and the ball, the ball got surrounded by a crystal with fire pattern. "shin flamecrystal." They yelled out. The ball shot past our defenses, blowing them away. Leafy looked with big eyes, but then regained her stance and folded her hands together. She brought her hands above her head and smacked the ball, only to get blown away. I was dashing towards the ball and took it with my chest. I was blown into the goal, next to Leafy. We got up, and I saw Leafy's gloves were burned. "are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and got back up. "I'll stop the next one!" she said.

We got ready for the second half. "are you still sure you want to continue?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded. "we were raised not to give up. We'll finish this, winning or losing. Either way is fine by me." Jake said. "Leafy, switch with me. Formis, switch with Leafy." I said as I got into the goal. Frost and Flare immediately dashed towards me and preformed shin flamecrystal again. I slapped my hands together, and above me a giant manlike form appeared. He had giant golden hands and wings. I stretched my hands in front of me and yelled out: "ultimate Icarus Hand." With a little moving back, I caught the ball. I kicked the ball towards Skylar, who jumped up and on top of the ball, riding it across a railing made of pure dark energy. He then jumped of and kicked it, making a backflip. "dark grid." he said. my dad didn't even try to get ready to catch it. Instead, he ran out of the goal, towards me. Critter and Silver ran circles around each other, creating a giant tornado, stopping the ball. They then passed it to every player, not holding it themselves for even a second. Heath and Ias tried intercepting the ball, with no luck. They passed it to dad, who put one foot on it and waited a second, before he lifted his leg up high. When he brought it down, he pushed the ball upwards. I knew which move he was going to do, and I was going to mimic it. "bow and arrow kick. Kai!" he said as he turned 360 degrees and kicked the ball, I had brought down my leg. I struck the ball at the exact spot it needed to be. "bow and arrow ki-uahhh!" I said as the ball broke through my defense. Formis was behind me, heading the ball over the line. "are you okay Phirin?" he asked. I nodded as I got up. "how about you?" I said. he held his shoulder. "hit the pole, but I'm fine."

We played through the whole match, only losing with 2-0. Dad walked towards me. "did you really think you could block my bow and arrow kick with yours? Impressive idea." He said. Leafy jumped in my neck. "you are so amazing, Phirin! Holy shit." She said. "thanks Leafy. I can teach you that move if you'd like." I replied. She turned a little red. "s-sure Phirin. I'd love that."

After saying goodbye to the teams, I walked with dad back home around 3 pm. "hey dad, on the note there stood: first surprise. What is my second?" I asked. "if everything went as expected, he'll be waiting at home." He said. I started running in excitement.

Mom was outside, holding the door for me as I ran in. I saw a boy with brown hair which were shaped like whirls of wind or wings, his bangs were parted at three strands and he had big metallic blue eyes. He smiled as I walked in. At our salon table I saw a man with brown hair standing up straight, and a bandana under it. He turned around and smiled as well.

 **Can you guys tell who this mystery man is? This will be my next project, and I will work on this instead of Next Generation. I kind of lost interest in writing it, but I will finish it! Anyway, this was the first of many long chapters, I hope you enjoy this, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before I begin chapter 2, I believe I have to clarify. In Next Generation, Spirit was 16 when she got Phirin, and thus Jason and Spirit were 34 in the story. Here, they are well in their 40s.**_

Chapter 2:

The man with the red bandana turned around and smiled at me. "there is the wonder kid." He said. I could scream, my idol, Endou Mamoru was in front of me. I turned around at the kid with the wind hair. "and you must be Matsukaze Tenma." I said. the boy nodded. "yes. Coach Endou said he was going to a really good football player. I wanted to come with him to see just how good that guy was." My dad walked in, just as I ran with Endou and Tenma outside. Dad joined us to the goal, just a few feet away from our house.

Endou got into the goal, and Tenma and I had to try and score. I gave the ball to Tenma, who then summoned a giant winged creature, with red hair and golden eyes. "Majijn Pegasus arc!" he yelled. He then threw his arms up while yelling out "armed." And the creature evaporated in a stream of yellow energy, that turned into a white armor around Tenma. He then kicked the ball at an incredible speed towards Endou. Endou turned around, and swung his hand down in front of him, summoning a giant golden hand with wings. "god hand V!" he said as he caught the ball without any trouble.

The armor around Tenma evaporated as Endou threw the ball towards me. I lifted my leg up, and when I brought it down, the ball got lifted. I turned 360 degrees and kicked it full force towards Endou. "bow and arrow kick. Kai!" I said. Endou threw his right hand up, summoning a golden hand. He then pushed the hand towards my kick, and blocked it without any trouble. My mouth fell open. "that was your God Hand!" I said happy. Tenma looked at me. "how about we try together?" he said. my dad tapped my shoulder. "don't hold back, show them your true power." He said as he walked over to the goal, and said something to Endou. Tenma use his Keshin Armed again, and started sprinting towards the goal. He kicked the ball full force as he called out his move: "Shin mach wind!"

I charged up all my energy, and summoned the giant man with golden wings again. He was my Keshin: "god of flight, Icarus!" I didn't use Keshin Armed yet, as I wasn't able to go it. Icarus and I took flight together, and after a while, we dropped down on top of the ball, heading it at full force towards the goal. "Fall of Icarus!" this move was called. Endou just stood there, and at the last second, he moved his head away from the ball. The ball flew inside the goal at full force. I landed next to Tenma, who was looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. "that kick, and that Keshin, were just amazing!" I turned around to my Keshin. "thank you, my friend. Until I need you again." And with that, he disappeared.

We played against each other for about half an hour, and we were having a lot of fun. We were walking back to our house, to eat dinner. Natsumi, Endou's wife, was with my mom in the kitchen. "before we eat…" Endou began. "don't worry Mamoru, my wife helped her, it can't taste that bad." My dad told him. (For anyone unaware of what was implied there, Natsumi can't cook for shit… my mom is not that much better, but she knows what she should do.) I looked at dad. "dad! Go help them! Now!" I said. dad ran into the kitchen.

(third person)

After we ate dinner, Tenma and Phirin went back to the pitch to practice some more together. "Phirin really is passionate about football, isn't he?" Endou asked. Jason nodded. "yeah, there aren't a lot of children who want to play football anymore though, not since the war…" he said. Endou looked at Jason in curiosity.

"it was 20 years ago, Spirit and I had just bought ourselves a house. Eggman, an old enemy of ours, had created a team of super advanced robots, and had challenged the Mobius Eleven in a match of football. We knew they were strong, but when we fought them, we were obliterated. By the end of the first half, we went through our 3 keepers, including myself, and already were 15-0. Everyone lost fate in the fun sport, and almost every club was disbanded. The Mobius Eleven were the strongest team of north Mobius, and were so easily beaten." Endou nodded. "but that team you set up…" "they were the children of my friends, they can play football, but don't enjoy it like my friends and Phirin."

The next morning.

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I woke up around 7 am. I let out a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. I had played football until 10 pm, so I was pretty tired. I got up, and stretched myself. Looking at my outfit for today, a simple pair of jeans, a shirt from the Mobius Eleven (white with a green emerald on the chest) and gray sneakers. I got dressed, grabbed my glasses and went downstairs to grab a bite. Mom was in the kitchen baking me some pancakes. "good morning sweetie. I made you breakfast." She said. I grabbed a plate and began eating.

After I was done eating, I packed my bag with food for the day, and kissed my mom on the cheek. "I'm off to school, mom. See you tonight." I said as I walked outside. I was halfway to school, when I saw Leafy run towards me. I started walking slower until she was next to me, then returned to her normal speed. "hi there Phirin. How were you after the match yesterday?" she said happy. "played a littl against a friend of my father." I replied. "I never knew you wore glasses. Perhaps I should pay more attention to friends."

After school.

I was on my way home, when Ias and Heath walked towards me. "hey Phirin. We were about to go to the pitch together with Formis, Giran and Leafy. Care to join us of a little 3 v 3?" Ias asked. I nodded happily. As we approached the pitch though, I saw Jake and Bart walk away from it, with a mean look on their faces.

"what the hell is their problem?" I asked. "don't sweat it. Jake and Bart just hate football, and your whole family." Heath said. "why is that? What have we ever done to them?" Ias moaned. "they blame your dad for losing against Eggman all those years ago. They think, if anyone else was captain, they would've won." Ias said. I threw my bag off of my back and took of my jacket. "let's just play a nice match." I said.

We were playing a nice match, 5 players, 1 goalkeeper. Just trying to steal the ball, then score a goal. When suddenly 10 wolves in gray shirts with a red stripe across the middle walked towards us. "get off of the pitch, kids. It's time the Wolves got to play a match." A grey male wolf said. he had a scar just above his left eye, and a bite out of his right ear. I smirked. "if you want to play, then how about a match. Winner gets to stay." I said confident. The wolves all bursted into laughter. "we are a full eleven, you are half a team. You have no chance of winning against us." another male wolf said. his fur was almost black, and full of scars. He kicked the ball towards me, upon which I jumped up, and made a volley. I had send the ball in the middle of the goal. "so, the hedgehog knows how to play. Perhaps we can give you a match after all." The first wolf said.

After about 10 minutes, we were still tied at 0-0, but we were losing stamina fast. Everyone had to play at full speed to keep up with the 10 wolves. I kept thinking, he said they were a full eleven, but I only saw 10 wolves. Where was this eleventh player? I had managed to get the ball, and was almost in front of the goal. I summoned Icarus again, but this time, I wanted to try Keshin Armed. I threw my hand up and called out "armed!" my whole body was covered in black armor, with white plates on my arms and shins. I got a black band around my forehead, with a point running over my nose. On my back, a golden pair of wings was formed.

I started to sprint towards the goal, while a cloak of fire had formed around me. I kicked the ball at full force towards the goal. "flame burst!" I yelled out. The goalkeeper was about to use a move of his own, until a shadow jumped in front of the ball and caught it. "really boss, we were about to show these kids how this game was supposed to be played." The black wolf, who was in the goal, said. a female wolf, with brown fur and no visible marks, was looking directly at me. "you're lucky you are cute, or else I would kick this ball right in your face. I'll spare it. This time." She said as she kicked the ball up and shot it in my stomach. I slid a few feet backwards and fell to my knees, gasping for air.

"Phirin, are you okay?!" Formis asked as he ran towards me. I got up, but fell on one knee again. "I'm fine, but I can't handle more of those shots." "you won't have to, captain!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around a saw Jake, Bart, Skylar, Sol, Cha and Rela. They were all wearing a turquoise green shirt with a red upside down teardrop on the chest. "don't get me wrong, I'm still blaming your father for the lost match against Eggman, but I'm going to let bygones be bygones." Jake said as Skylar gave us the same shirts as they were wearing. Leafy got a black undershirt with light brown t-shirt and emerald green gloves.

(formation Young Mobius)

( **fw:** Cha

Skylar, Giran

 **Mf:** Ias, Heath

Phirin, Jake

 **Df:** Rela, Bart, Formis

 **Gk:** Leafy)

(3rd person)

The second half commenced, still 0-0. The Wolves started with a kick off, and were at Young Mobius' goal pretty fast. Phirin had gone back with Jake, and helped the rest defend. The female wolf had the ball, and stood in front of Phirin. With a simple lob, she placed the ball on Phirin's chest. He accepted it and was about to run away with it, until she kicked the ball, while it was against his chest. "Breakthrough!" she called out. She dashed past every opponent, until she was in front of Leafy. The wolf kicked the ball sideways, and a giant roaring silver colored wolf was behing her. "Wolf Legend." The mover was called. "you can do this Leafy! We believe in you." Jake said. Leafy stood in the goal with her eyes closed, until she reached to something behind her back. She summoned a sword, made of leaves. "leaf slice!" she yelled out as she slashed the ball in two. Phirin and Jake looked at each other. "don't hold back Phirin. We have to perform a strong shoot chain, from here." Jake said.

Phirin started running, while Jake was behind him. Phirin growled loud and summoned the man with the golden wings. "god of flight, Icarus. Armed!" he said as the black armor covered him once more. Jake growled as well and summon a creature completely composed of water, with green eyes and a red brain. "Mobian god, Chaos. Armed." He said. the water creature dissolved into a blob of water and covered Jake completely, creating an armor of water, with 2 green blobs on Jake forehead, just above his head. The two started sprinting faster than before, and kicked the ball together. "wind rush!" they yelled out. Skylar jumped up and grabbed the ball with his heal, preforming a front flip. He then appeared upside down at the skyhigh ball, which was covered in black and red energy. He kicked the ball, as he said: "death drop!" the goalkeeper of the Wolves placed both hands out in front of him and tried just catching the ball, but failed and got flung into the goal. 1-0.

We got ready for the rest of the second half, when Mika walked up to the pitch. "okay Wolves, thanks for doing this for us." he said. "of course coach, and thanks for giving us this chance. I hope we didn't disappoint you." The grey wolf said. "of course no. and Iris." He looked at the female wolf. "nice kick, I knew you had strength." "okay, I'm completely lost now." Skylar said. "I can explain this one." Jason said.

"this team, the Wolves, are players from South Mobius that Mika had taken under his wing after he found them. I asked them to play a match against you, to unite you as a team."

(Phirin's P.O.V)

The match had ended. I walked towards Jake, who was panting pretty loud. "since when do you play? You controlled your Keshin at a pretty high level." Jake smiled. "do you really think I never played football? I love the game. We all do. That's why we have to show Mobius how fun it can be." "and you will." Endou said as he and Tenma walked onto the pitch. "by playing in our new project. The Football Frontier Multiverse."

 _ **And this concludes chapter 2 of inazuma eleven S. I have a single question for my readers now. Would you like to help? I could use a few teams from different Animes, I would like a team from Fullmetal Alchemist and Dragon Ball Z (it may contain OC's, and both evil and good guys, even if they die in their original story.) anyway, I already have created the teams, but I'd like to see better teams. If anyone has anything, send me a PM and we can work on it. Thank you in advance and until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a new challenge, with the usual trouble

(Phirin's P.O.V)

"dad, care to explain what the Football Frontier Multiverse is?" I asked. My dad laughed. "the Football Frontier Multiverse, or FFM for short, is a tournament I created with the help of Endou. There will be teams from 4 universes, 2 from our universe, 2 from Endou's, and 2 from other worlds. It will be completely random, and you will play every team. The best 2 teams get to fight the grown up Inazuma Japan and Mobius Eleven in a sudden death." I saw Tenma smile. "I can't wait to challenge your team Tenma." I said. he smirked. "we are going to participate as the team with the title: strongest team in history." I smiled. Skylar looked at my dad and Endou. "what are the rules?" he asked.

"of course there are to normal FFI rules, but we made small adjustments. The teams are allowed to use Keshins and Keshin Armed, as well as Mixi-Max. no limits to the amount of people using it. The teams must have at least 11 players half an hour before the match, else they will be disqualified. Teams from the past will participate. The winner is allowed to call himself 'strongest of the multiverse.'" Endou said. "Phirin. Both your team and our team from the past will compete. I suggest picking some players from the Wolves to strengthen your team."

(the next day)

I was at the pitch, watching the match of the Wolves and Young Mobius. Even though the team made me captain of Young Mobius, I was looking at both teams to create the strongest team possible. I was mostly interested in Iris, because of her kicking and stopping power, Jake, for his speed and power, and the twins Ias and Heath, also for their power. Leafy would be nice, but she had a lot to learn as a goalkeeper.

"alright everyone, I have made my selection. I want everyone from Young Mobius." The whole team smiled, cheered and jumped around. "and I would like Iris and Willis." I said. Willis is the Goalkeeper from the Wolves, for anyone who wants to know. The rest of the Wolves looked at them. "make us proud. Win this tournament."

A few days had passed. My dad had agreed to coach us, the representatives of present day Mobius, and make us even stronger. Today was a Saturday, which meant no school. I was doing my daily training, which consisted of push-ups, crunches and 1 minute jumping jacks, when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I could hear muffled voices from downstairs, and after a while, my dad yelled: "get decent, Phirin. Someone is coming upstairs." I grabbed a towel and dried myself off as best as I could, before spraying with a bit of deodorant. Someone knocked on the door, upon which I replied that they could enter. Leafy opened the door. "hi Phirin, wanna hang out?" she asked. "sure, have anything planned?" I replied. She handed me 2 tickets to a movie about the "Rise of Mobius." (It's basically a war between a large group of Mobians and doctor Ivo 'eggman' Robotnik. It happened about 40 years ago, before Sonic's time.) I smiled and nodded. "sure why not. Let me get changed first." I said as I pushed her out of my room so I could change from my white tank top and black sweatpants to a simple red shirt and blue jeans. We walked outside to my car, a red sports car of course, and drove to the theater.

We walked outside of the theater towards my car. "are you hungry? Because we could drive to the nearest restaurant if you want to." I said. she shook her head. "I want to cook some dinner, we've spent enough money as it is." We got in the car, but as I wanted to start it, Leafy grabbed my hand. "I want to talk with you." She began. "I've known you for a long time now, ever since we started high school to be exact. Not ones were you in any way popular, but look at you now. Captain of the football team, more friends than anyone could ever see you with. The only thing you are missing to be a jock, is a cheerleading girlfriend. Too bad I don't cheerlead, is it?" she ended laughing. "I have a feeling you are going to ask me something next, aren't you?" she shook her head. "I don't want to ask anything. I was just saying it." I started the car and drove home.

We arrived back at my house. "hello?" I yelled as I walked a few feet though the house, but no response. I kicked off my shoes and got on the couch. She sniffed in the air, and then in my neck, sniffing me. "did you do that for me?" she asked. "I couldn't go out with you while I smelled like sweat now, could I?" I replied. Leafy giggled. "you saw this as a date, didn't you?" "no, just two friends hanging out together." I saved myself. Leafy looked me dead in the eye, but as she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang. "I'll check who that is." I said as I got up.

I opened the door and saw our neighbor Greg, a white bat, with a package in his hands. "they screwed up again. This is your dad's." he said. I grabbed the package and thanked him. After I sat it down on the table, I sat back down next to Leafy. "I'm going to make us dinner, be back in a few."

After Leafy and I ate dinner, my parents came in. "how was dinner you two?" mom asked. Leafy looked at me with questions. "my mom has just read my mind, and probably yours too." I said. mom smiled. "don't worry Leafy, I just checked if you two didn't forget something. plus, it isn't normal that a girl is interested in our Phirin, so I have to check her." I could see dad looking at us in wonder.

(Jason's P.O.V)

' _damn it, I guess one change brings a lot of changes with it. I thought finding Iris meant one normal thing in this world. Should I interfere in their romance, or leave them.'_ I thought. I figured out about the 'original timeline' a few days ago, when I was working on a dimensional transporter. An electric current from the dimensional fissure zapped me, and ever since that day, I have had memories that are not mine. I have figured out that we live in a different timeline, one that branched off of the original timeline, where I disappearing while using Spirit's teleporter. I haven't told Spirit yet about my findings, and I wasn't afraid that she would read my mind. In the buckle of my belt, I have placed a device that blocked any mind attacks on me. Not for Spirit, but for other people with the same ability.

In the weeks that followed before the FFM, the team got really close. Phirin had become great friends with Leafy, Ias and Heath. Jake and Bart had dropped their grudge, and even Skylar became a team player. We had to get ready, because the first match was in a few days.

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I was practicing with Leafy, to help her become a better goalkeeper. We practiced for about 30 minutes, when Leafy lost her strength and got blown into the goal by my kick. I ran towards her to check on her. "are you okay?" I asked. Leafy got up and smiled. "just lost my footing." I could see her wobbling a little, so I told her to sit down. Jake came by, and asked if he could join us. I saw my chance and asked him to help me show Leafy how to block a ball. I got into the goal, and waited for Jake to kick.

Jake ran towards the goal, and started spinning around like a ball (a spin dash). He then jumped up, while in ball form, and hit the ball with a homing attack. "spin attack!" Jake called this move. I clapped my hands and summoned my Keshin. I clapped my hands and pushed them forward towards the upcoming ball. "ultimate Icarus hand!" I yelled out as I stopped the ball.

(Leafy's P.O.V)

I observed Phirin closely as he caught the ball. His feet were in a stable position, his body steady, his mind only on catching the ball. By just doing one catch, Phirin and shown me how to catch every ball ever. I smiled at Phirin. "thanks for the lesson. I will take over now." I said as I walked into the goal. "don't hold anything back, use Keshin Armed if you feel like it. I will catch it." I said. Phirin hesitated at first, but when he looked me in the eyes, he nodded.

Phirin started running towards me, and summoned Icarus again. He then threw his hands up and used Keshin Armed, forming a black armor around him. Running even faster, a cloak of fire formed around him, as he kicked the ball towards me, he yelled out: "flame burst!"

I roared out, threw my hands besides by torso and summoned an infinite amount of golden, winged arms, and shot them towards the ball. "mugen Icarus!" I called this move. **(if anyone didn't know: Mugen the hand literally translates to infinite hand, so infinite Icarus literally.)** I caught the ball with little trouble.

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it, Leafy blocked a full powered Keshin Armed shot like it was nothing. I ran towards her and lifted her in a hug. "damn Leafy! You're even better than I expected." I said. she was smiling and laughing. "no one will score as long as I am the goalkeeper." She said. I sat her down on the ground. "let's hope. And if not, then ask for help!" Jake said.

We trained for a while after that, and when I was walking home, something hit me. I have a strong kick, but there are teams with even stronger players. Leafy might not be able to block those shots. I came home and asked my mom about something.

 **(3** **rd** **person, following ?)**

"this team is strong guys, no holding back!" a black hedgehog said. he looked around 30 years old. A red female fox stood next to him, and together they dashed at full speed towards the ball, stealing it from a man with purplish hair. The man just stood there, powerless to save his team from total destruction as the two kicked the ball with little effort, but still incredible strength. After about ten minutes, the man's team was completely annihilated, leaving only him. "any final words, Alpha?" the fox said. the man was trying his hardest to keep his cool composure, but as the fox shot the ball in his stomach, he broke down and showed fear and pain.

 _ **I'm going to cut it short here, I'm planning a surprise next chapter. next chapter the team will be beginning the football frontier multiverse. I hope you enjoyed so far, and I see you next time. Bu-bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: here it is, the FFM!

(Phirin's P.O.V)

We arrived at the camp after a long drive in a cramped bus. You would think we could go there using my mom's teleporter, but dad told me the teleporter was unable to send that many people and all their stuff such a long distance. We all picked a room, men and women were in separate halls, and got ready for our first training. I was putting my clothes in the closet, when Iris walked in. "do you have a minute, captain?" I nodded.

"I am afraid I will not be able to play to my fullest at the upcoming match." She began. "why is that?" "my emotions do not allow me for a clear opinion during a match…" I grabbed her shoulder. "loosen up Iris. This is not a war, this is a fun game of football." I said. Iris looked down. "still, if you get shot by the ball, I might…" "then you will get up and help me. We are a team, we stand strong when we work together." Iris had a tear rolling from her eye. "thanks, captain. That helped." She smiled. I grabbed her in a hug. "loosen up. Like I said, this is not a war." Iris hesitated, but hugged me back.

We were outside on the pitch, training on our own. I was still training Leafy to become better at goalkeeping, but she was almost done. "Phirin, you should focus on yourself." She said. "I am. I am training you, and at the same time, I am training myself. We both discover flaws in our style by doing this." I said as I was upholding a football. I used my knee to give the ball an extra boost. I then jumped up and kicked the ball while my body was sideways. Using a normal shot, I kicked the ball towards Leafy, who caught it without much trouble. I smiled at this sight. "looks like the plan has been a complete success."

(during the free time, after practice. 4:00 P.M)

I was walking around the camp site, just lost in my own thought, when Sol walked up to me. "how are you doing, captain?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "you know me, never better." I replied. She and I walked around for a while. "why do we never really talk?" she began. "because I'm a weirdo? No one likes me?" "you are a blind one, Phirin. Until you realize that, I cannot continue this conversation." Sol skipped away.

I walked back to the main building, when Iris and Leafy suddenly walked around the corner. "oh, hi Phirin!" Iris began. "how are you, captain?" Leafy added. "hi girls, I'm just fine. What are you two doing?" "girl stuff, getting to know each other." The two girls passed me as I continued to walk to my room.

(Iris' P.O.V)

We waited until everyone was out of sight, especially Phirin and Sol. "alright Leafy. We both know we like him, and we both are not going to give up. So I suggest letting him choose." I began. Leafy nodded. "any rules involved in this competition of love?" she asked me. "I only suggest one. Don't try to eliminate the other competitors." "but I'm your only competitor." "didn't you see her look?"

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I was in my room, grabbing a towel to take a quick shower, when someone knocked on the door. "come in. I'm decent." I said. the door opened and Iris walked in. "captain, I would like to have another word with you." I nodded and sat down. "I have to admit, captain. The first match I played with you, you seemed rather green. But now I'm playing with you, I can see that you are quite skilled." She began. "I can also see that you are not bound to a mate yet." I blushed. "h-h-how can you tell?" I asked. "you don't smell like a woman yet, you smell like an unbound male, ready for a female to present herself." She got a little closer. "why are we discussing this? I am not looking for someone I have to play football with anyway. It will ruin the team play." I said cold. Iris smiled at me. "how are you able to take these kind of difficult decisions?" "I think rationally."

The team went outside for a late night training. We were practicing our individual flaws again. I was playing with Sol and Iris, and Iris shot the ball a little too wide. As I went to get the ball though, a hedgehog with green fur stood in front of me. He smirked at me. "Phirin the Hedgehog I presume." he spoke in a soft voice. I nodded slowly. The man nodded to the side, asking me to follow him, so I did. Of course I kept my guard up.

"in the next match, you have to take the 1-v-1 offer. If not, then your team will lose." the man began. "what do you mean?" I asked. Ignoring my question, the man kept going. "also, don't build a wall around your heart. Let people in." he grabbed my hand and placed something in it, before disappearing behind a corner.

After the late night training, everyone hit the showers. Of course the women were separated from the men, but it was only a brick wall that did that. Afterwards, I went back to my room and got in my pyjamas, when someone knocked on my door. I opened it and was greeted by a hug. "sorry for the sudden attack, captain, but I need this." Leafy said. I hugged her back, as I believed she was in some sort of emotional pain. I slowly closed the door, and guided her to a chair. "tell me what's going on." I asked. She sighed before looking at me. "I had a nightmare. I was tired after training, so I went to sleep early, but I woke up from a nightmare. Is it okay if I stay here? Just for one night." she asked. I nodded. "of course, if you believe it's the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry to wake you, captain. But could I stay the night?" I heard Iris ask as she walked into my room. Iris froze when she saw Leafy. "if you want, I have a king size bed here anyway." I stated. Iris shook her head and smiled.

There I laid. Iris on my right, Leafy on my left. Both slightly on top of me. I had my arms under my head, and was looking at them both. "they both show affection towards me, but neither of them really made a move. Iris did try to get me, but that was her wolf instinct. I should get some sleep anyway, tomorrow is a big trainings day."

(the next morning)

I was woken by my alarm. I expected to be unable to move, but no one was next to me. I got up and pushed the alarm off, and was greeted by Leafy. "good morning Phirin!" she said happily. "good morning Leafy, where is Iris?" Leafy grabbed me in a hug. "thank you for what you did." "no problem Leafy, anything for a friend." Leafy looked me in my eyes, getting a bit closer. Someone pushed open my door. "captain. Get dressed, we need you now!" Sol said as she entered. I grabbed my outfit and began getting dressed. Leafy left, probably to get dressed as well.

I ran outside, in my team outfit, and saw everyone gathered at the pitch. A man with long black hair was in the middle of the pitch. Willis was in the goal, in his black goalkeeping outfit. The man kicked the ball up with his foot, and then kicked it full force towards Willis. I quickly ran towards him, and grabbed the ball in my bare hands, letting it spin to a complete stop. "get out of here, Willis. I won't let anyone get hurt." I said as I looked at my hands. They were pretty red, but not burned. "I was waiting for you, kid. But to think you would put your own health in danger for a wolf who you don't even know?" I ignored him and began kicking the ball up. "Phirin, what are you..." "1-v-1. You versus me. First with two goals wins." the man smiled. "alright. You get first ball."

Leafy walked towards me and handed me her gloves. "are you sure you don't want any help? You know we will help you." I shook my head. "if I let you help, he'll hurt everyone. This way, you can continue playing for the next match." I looked the man in the eyes. "you will leave after this, no matter who wins." I demanded. "make me,kid." the man responded. "alright! But I warn you..." I slowly began walking towards the man, but increased my speed as fast as I could. The man looked at me, as if he was waiting for me to do something. I was close to the goal, so I summoned the winged man with golden hands. "god of flight, Icarus." I called out. The man smirked, so I decided to not use Keshin Armed. I jumped up together with Icarus,but something was off. I couldn't feel Icarus behind me. As I wanted to call out the move, I felt a pain in my whole body, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Phirin!" I heard everyone call out as I landed. As I got up, I felt weak, as if all my power was taken. The man began walking away. "you stay here! We haven't settled this." I said. "I have already done what I came here for. I forfeit. You win." he said. I growled low, but before I could do anything, the man disappeared. I fell to my knees, but was caught by Leafy and Sol. "don't worry, captain. We got you." Sol said. Dad walked towards me. "what happened?" "some guy came here, challenged us for a duel, but Phirin took a 1-v-1 against him instead. The man did something, and Phirin just lost his Keshin."

 _ **and this concludes chapter 4. Phirin lost his Keshin, but he's slowly beginning a harem. Talk about a great deal. Anyway, I am going to do the first match in a few chapters, so expect some more harem stuff, and of course more football. See you in the next one, bu-bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: flaws and humanity

(Leafy's P.O.V)

It's been a few days since Phirin did what he did, and got hurt in the process. Iris and I have called in a truce, and begun taking care of Phirin. I had him one day, she the next. Today was my day. I had placed a sleeping bag in Phirin's room, so we could stay close to him, should he need us. "Leafy, I want to see the team train today." Phirin said as I was helping him with his shirt. "of course Phirin. Hold on to me and we'll head on outside." I said. Phirin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside together.

The team was hard at work, training themselves to the peak of their abilities. Iris and Jake were training the hardest of all, with Willis not far behind. Phirin sat down next to his father, and I went to train as well.

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I was sitting and looking at my team, as they were training their asses off. I have never seen a better training from them before. My dad was helping them any way he could. After a while, Iris stopped, saying she was tired. She sat down next to me, and was drying herself with a towel. "how are you feeling, Captain?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "could be better, could be worse. I wish I could help you guys in the next match." I said.

After some time, everyone quit training. Iris and Leafy were massaging my legs, in order to keep the blood flowing there. "really Phirin, next time you try to be a hero, don't hurt yourself." Leafy said. "I don't mind massaging him, do you?" Iris said. Leafy blushed. "o-of course I don't!" the two stopped, and helped me up again. "try walking from Iris to me now, Phirin." Leafy said. I slowly began walking, making sure I kept my balance. "he's going great. I bet tomorrow, he'll be walking on his own." Iris said. I landed into Leafy's arms. "go ahead and call it a day, go do your own thing." I said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "alright Captain, if you say so. We'll see you tomorrow then." Iris said and left.

(Jason's P.O.V)

"how's the tracking going?" Sonic asked. I was on my pc, checking the man that attacked us out. "I figured out that he is either from the future, or from another world. Either way, he had anticipated our every move, and deleted Phirin's Keshin from existence. Should we ever face him again, then our team should attack, and help the kids." I said. "so a battle against him, and perhaps his team, means no use of Keshins or sync, as he could destroy that power? He sure is something." Sonic said. "but still no match for us, right?" Critter asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "only time will tell."

(Phirin's P.O.V)

I woke up in my bed and slowly got up. I managed to walk on my own, all be it, very slow. I managed to get myself to the showers, and began cleaning myself. As I was done, I heard someone entering the showers. "Phirin? Are you in here?" Leafy asked. "I'm here, managed to take a shower." I replied. "I got worried when I didn't find you in your bed. Is it okay if I shower here as well. Practically no one showers in the morning anyway." she said. I smiled. "go ahead. I don't mind." Leafy began undressing. Now, before you begin to think the wrong things, our fur is over our junk and chest, so everything was invisible. I began to get out of the shower, but Leafy stopped me. "I want to tell you something, Phirin." she said. She slowly walked towards me, and grabbed me in a hug.

"when you protected us all, I was afraid you would pay the ultimate price. Even when we brought you to your bed, and the doctor said you would be okay, I was afraid. It made me realize, what I feel for you." "you mean? Love?" I said, stunned from her sudden speech. Leafy had small tears in her eyes. "both Iris and I feel the same, and if you would like to be with her, rather than me, then I'll accept that." she kissed my cheek and let me go. I was standing there, with my mouth open. I shook my head and smiled. "I'll think about it. Is that okay?" I asked. Leafy nodded, and continued showering.

I went to the pitch and tried to dribble with the ball. I got a few feet before someone shot in front of me and stole the ball. I lost my balance and almost fell, but someone caught me. "I thought I could smell you on the pitch." Iris said as I laid in her arms. She helped me up, but kept her arms around me. "I guess by now Leafy has told you about us." I nodded. "made a choice yet?" she asked. I thought for a second, and nodded to her. "I'll tell you after the first match." Iris let me go and helped me to my room.

I woke up around 7 am to the sound of everyone getting ready for the first match. It was still early, as we had to begin at 11 am. I began getting dressed, as Leafy knocked on the door. "Phirin, need help?" she asked. "no, thanks anyway." I replied. I was doing way better now, almost as if I had never gotten hurt.

(Leafy's P.O.V)

we were getting ready at the stadium. I was already dressed, and was putting on the training vest. I walked outside of the dressing room, when I saw Phirin in the hallway, talking to himself. "I know, right? The team is getting much better. I think we really have a shot at winning." Phirin said. after a small pause, he spoke again. "I can, but I don't want to. I have to wait it out. At least until the time is right." He said. I decided to walk up to him. "hey Phirin, where will you sit today?" I asked him. "I'm going to sit next to my dad. So I can help anyone on the bench." I smiled and walked back to the group.

 _ **Alright! That was chapter 5. I finally have this chapter finished, and am going to begin the first match next chapter. I hope you are excited, because I am! See you all next chapter. bye!**_


End file.
